


La vida de Kuroo Tetsurou

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Sin editar, estaba leyendo a Edward Gorey, recién salido del horno, y quise intentarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Un recorrido superficial a una vida profunda.





	La vida de Kuroo Tetsurou

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos.

Cuando Tetsurou nació, lo metieron en una incubadora sin enseñárselo antes a sus padres. Los médicos dijeron a los señores Kuroo que se quedaría chiquito.

A la tercera semana, la señora Kuroo tomó a Tetsurou en brazos por primera vez.

Cuando cumplió un año Tetsurou seguía sin decir su primera palabra. Lo llevaron a un zoo para estimularlo, y Tetsurou imitó los sonidos de todos los animales.

Un amigo de la familia sugirió que podía ser un problema neurológico. Llenaron la cabeza de Tetsurou de cables, y al final diagnosticaron que era un niño sano que no quería hablar.

La primera palabra que dijo Tetsurou fue «gracias». Se las dio a su madre cuando esta acabó de vestirlo. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que su hijo volvió a darle las gracias, por el desayuno.

Cierta noche, cuando Tetsurou tenía siete años, despertó alertado por los llantos de su padre. Una ambulancia se llevó para siempre el cuerpo de su madre.

Tetsurou y su padre se mudaron a la casa de sus abuelos. Luego se volvieron a mudar, los cuatro, a una urbanización en otra ciudad. Ahí conocieron a los señores Kozume.

Los señores Kozume tenían un hijo pequeño que se llamaba Kenma. Al principio solo le interesaban los videojuegos.

A veces Kenma acompañaba a Tetsurou al parque y jugaban con un balón. Otras veces Tetsurou recordaba a su madre y esos días corría muy rápido por toda la urbanización hasta que no podía respirar. Cuando se cansaba, Kenma le sujetaba de la mano y se quedaba el resto del día a su lado.

A los doce años, todos se sorprendieron cuando Tetsurou pasó de ser el alumno más bajo de su salón, al más alto. Los médicos dijeron que, de seguir así, podía superar el metro ochenta.

El señor Kuroo llegó a casa con una nueva amiguita.

Tetsurou perdió los cabales y acabó golpeándose con Daishou a la salida del colegio. Desde entonces se convirtieron en enemigos.

A los quince años, Kuroo superó el metro ochenta y era más alto que su padre.

A los dieciséis Kenma ingresó a la misma preparatoria que él. Almorzaban juntos en el comedor, y bajo la mesa se tomaban de las manos cuidando de que nadie los viera.

A los diecisiete Kenma se tiñó el cabello de rubio. Yaku le aconsejó a Tetsurou que fuese al baño a enfriarse.

Una muchacha se declaró a Tetsurou después que terminaron las clases. Tetsurou iba a decir que no, pero se puso nervioso.

Kenma empezó a esquivar a Tetsurou.

Diez años después del _incidente_ , Kuroo y su padre viajaron hasta la ciudad donde yacían los restos de su madre. Habían crecido flores sobre la tierra.

El señor Kuroo se volvió a casar. En la fiesta, Tetsurou rompió con su novia. Luego fue a buscar a Kenma.

Kenma sugirió que esperaran a la mayoría de edad. A Tetsurou le pareció una propuesta sensata. Un día, en el cine, viendo una película gore de mala calidad, se dejaron llevar.

Kenma fue más enfático en mantener el secreto entre ellos, y que tenían que ser cuidadosos. Lo que ocurrió fue que la señora Kozume entró en la habitación de su hijo en un mal momento.

La nueva madrastra de Tetsurou se mostró más comprensiva de lo que Tetsurou hubiese esperado. Conversaron toda la noche en el _engawa_ , y cuando despuntaba el alba, Tetsurou se refugió en sus brazos.

Una tarde en un lago, Tetsurou observó los reflejos suyos y de Kenma en el espejo del agua. «Me salvaste», le dijo a Kenma.

El mismo día que Tetsurou entró a la universidad descubrió que también tendría un nuevo hermano.

Más tarde, los médicos rectificaron que era hermana. Junto a Kenma recorrieron tiendas en busca de un buen obsequio para el _baby shower_.

Kenma entró a la universidad. El ritmo es más de lo que puede soportar, y Kenma comienza a perder cabello.

Tetsurou y Kenma se van de viaje a una isla.

El barco que abordaron no llegó a puerto.

El señor Kuroo llevó a su hija a la tumba llena de flores donde descansaban los restos de quienes siempre serían parte de su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy me llegó un libro que encargué de Edward Gorey, y quise escribir algo como las cosas que él ilustra. No deja de ser un estudio, un ejercicio, pero me dejó emotiva, y comparto esta emotividad con ustedes. #SorryNotSorry.


End file.
